In general, a vacuum insulation member is a sort of insulator decompresses an internal space into a vacuum state to thus use the characteristics of low thermal conductivity of vacuum. The vacuum insulation member may be implemented in the form of a panel having a certain thickness.
The vacuum insulation panel may be configured to include an envelope forming a certain space therein and a core accommodated at an inner side of the envelope and supporting such that the envelope to maintain the certain space. In addition, a getter for absorbing an internal gas of the envelope may be provided at the inner side of the envelope.
The envelope (e.g., a film), serving to maintain an internal vacuum degree of the vacuum insulation member at a certain level, is formed of a film formed by laminating multi-layered polymers and aluminum, or the like, and the core is formed by curing glass fiber by using a binder or the like or forming it in the form of a board. The getter is a sort of aspirator or an absorbent for absorbing gas and/or moisture which is present at the inner side of the envelope or newly introduced.
In general, the vacuum insulation member using glass fiber has the coefficient of thermal conductivity of about 0.0035 W/m·K, and recently, a vacuum insulation member has been developed by modifying the material and structure to have the coefficient of thermal conductivity of about 0.002 W/m·K to thereby obtain a maximum insulation performance.
As the performance of the vacuum insulation member is improved, the vacuum insulation member can become thinner, so when such a vacuum insulation terminal is employed for a refrigerator or the like, a larger internal volume can be advantageously obtained for the same outer appearance. Thus, a vacuum insulation member having better insulation performance is required, but the insulation characteristics of the related art vacuum insulation member using glass fiber have a limitation.